howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bows4life/What If 3
What If 3 Okay What if 3 sweet! Okay this one is what if in midnight scrum Ryker hit Hiccup with the daggar knife thing. I dont know this one i thought of it last night. So it starts when Ryker is about to throw the knife (i dont know what its supposed to be but i callin it a knife ok?) at Hiccup Ryker threw the knife at Hiccup and hit him right in the back. Hiccup fell to the ground "Hiccup!" Astrid screamed. Everyone looked shocked. Stoick started towards Ryker "How dare you harm my son! Dragons fire at him! Now!" The dragons obediently did what Stoick yelled at them. As the dragons started fireing there was a yelp heard from Ryker as he fell off the cliff. Toothless walked to Hiccup confused on what happened. Toothless let out and little noise and nudged Hiccup. He saw the knife on Hiccups back and started growling towards where Ryker fell off the cliff. He shot at the water until there was only smoke. Everyone was standing around Hiccup "Is he okay?" Ruffnut asked "When is he?" Tuffnut replied. They both started laughing like crazy "Guys shut up" Astrid said. Stoick took off his helmet and put his ear to Hiccups chest "Hes alive! Thank thor!" Stoick exclaimed. Everyone let out a gasp of relief. A boat pulled up to the island but no one noticed. Soon a Throk was runing up behind them "What happened? I saw all the smoke and came" Throk said. Astrid explained what happened to Hiccup quickly "Can you tell how bad the injury is?" "No we haven't checked yet" "You could take him back to my island, my island is advanced in healing." "Yeah, lets take him there. You guys are our best bet" They headed towards the island (which wasn't far) and when they got there Throk blew a small horn 3 times "Whats that Throk?" Tuffnut asked "It tells the people i've arrived back with vistitors" Villsgers started coming down. Mala was among those people "Hello Throk. Have you finished your mision to help Hiccup Haddock?" "No, i've brought Hiccup and his friends back because Hiccup needs help" Throk gestured to Hiccup. Mala look shocked "What happened to him?" "Ooo! Ooo! Pick me! I know this story!" Ruffnut yelled "Yes Ruffnut?" "Okay so Hiccup was hit in the back with a knife by Ryker then all the dragons were like pew pew at him and made him fall off the cliff. Also he isn't dead he's just like that." "Amazing story telling sis" "Thank you" Ruffnut did a little bow "Guys stop kidding around. We need to help Hiccup" Astrid said with a serious look on her face "We can bring him back to health. Come with me." Mala started to walk to a house. She brought them inside "Put Hiccup on the bed. We'll get some of our best healers in here." "So do we just wait?" Stoick asked "You can go back to your homes on Berk. We will, oh what do you call it, terror mail you when he's feeling better." Toothless walked over to Hiccup and looked at him sadly "Can Toothless stay?" Astrid asked "Yes, he probaly wouldn't like to leave his friend when he's like this" A few days later Toothless kept walking around Hiccup's bed. Mala walked in "Hello Toothless" Toothless looked at the bed "Why don't we go outside and walk around for a bit?" Toothless shook his head to say no "Well I will be back in a moment Toothless" Toothless stared at Hiccup. Hiccups eyes opened squintily at first. Toothless was now hovering over Hiccup "Toothless?" Toothless was happy to see Hiccup awake and started jumping around the room "Toothless whats happening?" Mala said running in "Hiccup!" Mala exclaimed "Mala? Wait, am I on Defender of the Wings island?" "Yes your friends brought you here with Throk" "Wait wheres my shirt?!" Hiccup exclaimed. He realized he also had a big bandage on his shoulder. He touched it and flinched. "The knife luckily only hit you on the shoulder. Of course it hit you bad but at least it was only there" "When can I go home?" "Whenever you feel like you can fly on Toothless" "Okay well I think i'm ready to go home" "Of course, i'll send a terror mail to Berk" "Thank you Mala" "Your welcome Hiccup Haddock" Wow this is long! I wasn't expecting it to be this long! Category:Blog posts